Never Let Me Go A Jack and Kim Love Story
by leoluvsdani123
Summary: jack and kim are going to be married soon and there will be some changes. But what happens when donna tobin comes into the picture?will there be problems? find out Rated M for Some Sexual Themes
1. Chappie 1

**hiya it is dani here and i just wanted to say that this is my first fanfic so please take it easy with the reviews :) anyway please enjoy my story**

* * *

jack's pov

hi my name is jack brewer and i am 19 years old. i have my own house and let me tell you it's huge. i have a wonderful life i have friends who will always be there for me. i have amazing parents that will always love me and support me. and last but not least i have a very sexy girlfriend by the name of Kimberly Anne Crawford. we've been dating for 4 years now. i love her with all my heart and im actually thinking about asking her to move in with me and if that works out i'll ask her to marry me. anyway enough about me let's get this show on the road.

at the dojo

No one's pov

jack was just practicing for the karate tournament

"dude what are you doing" jerry asked

"uhmm im practicing for the karate tournament" jack replied

"come on man that is days away u have enough time to practice" he said

" why don't you want me to practice tonight" jack exclaimed

" becuz all of us are going clubbing tonight" jerry replied

" uhmm who exactly are going" jack asked

" eddie,milton,me,grace,julie,kelsey and kim" he said

" wait my kimmy is going" jack asked

"yeah so what do u say" he pleaded

"hmm is there going to be alcohol" Jack asked

"hell yeah" jerry replied

"then im in" jack yelled

" great this is going to be awesome" he shouted

"yeah just let me go home and get ready" jack said

"alright cya" jerry said while leaving

jack's pov

i walked to my house and opened the door. i went upstairs then took a shower becuz i was hot and sweaty from practice. after my warm shower i put on a red shirt with black skinny jeans and red supras then i put on my black leather jacket. i was about to get my car keys until my phone rang

"hello" i asked

"hey baby" kim said in her sexy voice

"hey gorgeous how are you" i said huskily

"im great hey do u think u can pick me up something is wrong with my car" she asked

"sure sweetie i'll be there in 10" i replied

"ok thanks" she hung up

i got my car keys and drove to kim's house she walked outside and boy let me tell you she was looking hot. she got in the car and i just started staring. she was wearing a black lace dress showing off her gorgeous long legs and red pumps to go with it. i just kept on staring.

" you like" she said seductively

"absolutely" i grinned

she smirked

" c'mon let's go" she said

End of pov

at the club jack and kim arrived and saw jerry,kelsey,eddie,grace,milton and julie

"hey jack u made it" jerry said

" yup i did" jack

" well what are we waiting for let's party" jerry screamed

so far it has been three hours since they got there eddie and grace are dancing jerry and milton are drunk kelsey and julie are talking and jack and kim are making out.

jack picks kim up. and kim wraps her legs around jack's waist and wraps her arms around his neck. Jack then deepens the kiss and kim enters her tongue in his mouth. their tongues are fighting eachother for dominance. kim runs her fingers through his hair. jack then starts to kiss her neck biting and nibbling her neck. she let's out a small moan. jack stopped and said

"wanna get out of here" he said huskily

" yeah" kim smirks

they both leave and went to jack's house as soon as they went inside jack started kissing kim and kim put her arms around his neck. jack entered his tongue into kim's mouth. kim was then carried kim upstairs

* * *

**tell me what you guys think next chapter is smut don't say i didn't warn you anyway hoped u guys enjoyed**


	2. Chappie 2

**hi it's me again with chapter 2. this chapter is smut so if u don't like this kind of stuff THEN GET OUT thank you for your patience.**

* * *

jack carries kim upstairs then lays her down the bed gently. jack starts to kiss kim's neck and she let's out a small moan.

"you like that don't you baby" jack said seductively

"uh huh" kim moaned

Jack smirked and continued kissing her neck. kim moans some more. he then starts to remove kim's dress. he starts kissing down her chest all the way down to her stomach. kim moans louder causing jack to smile

"jack please don't stop" kim pleaded

jack then goes back up and starts to unhook kim's bra and throws it somewhere on the ground. he cupped her left breast and sucked her nipple leaving little tiny bites and kisses.

"ooh jack that feels so good"

"you taste so good"

he stopped and then went to the right breast and bath his tongue on her nipple. kim moans with pleasure. jack then stops and then feels that kim's wet

"looks like someone's wet for me" jack said huskily

kim blushes. jack starts to remove kim's underwear and starts playing with kim's clit

"ooh fuck" kim moaned

jack stops and enter his tongue into kim's vagina.

"Aww Fuck Jack lick faster" kim screamed

Jack listened to his girlfriend and licked faster.

"aww yeah" she said

Jack stopped and entered 1 finger inside her

"aww fuck jack what are you trying to do to me"

" trying to make u cum"

"Oh im getting there"

jack entered a second finger

"aww jack i-im about to""

"come on cum for me"

jack did it faster and that's when kim squirted. jack took out his 2 fingers and licked it.

" god kimmy u taste so good"

kim smiled

" my turn" she said

she got up and pushed jack on the bed gently and started to remove his shirt then licked his abs. Jack groaned with pleasure. kim got lower and until she was at his pants. she then starts to unbuckle jack's pants. and saw a huge tent in his boxers

"looks like ur friend want's to say hi to me" kim said seductively

"well what do you know i guess he does" jack said

kim then takes off jack's boxers and starts to stroke jack 10 inch cock kim was lucky that his dick was thick becuz it's huge.

"AWW FUCK KIM" jack moaned

kim bites her lip

"you like that baby" kim said seductively

"hell yeah" he screamed

" well you will like this even more" she teased

kim puts jack's dick in her mouth giving him a full blowjob Jack moans loud. kim then deep throat's her boyfriend. jack moans even louder .

" kim i t-think i-im gonna cum"

"come on cum for me "

the stops and sfrokes his dick faster. he then cums in her face. kim licks it up

" now u taste good"

jack smiles

kim then lays down on the bed and jack then enters her

"AWW FUCK JACK FASTER"

Jack goes in very fast

"Ooh yes Jack" kim moaned

"Ngh Kim Your So Tight"

"Aww fuck go faster baby plzz

Jack then goes alot faster

"Ooh Jack im about to cum" Kim said

"Me too wait for me" Jack pleaded

Jack then went faster then they both climax. the both did many positions until they were tired

kim layed on jack's chest

" kim" jack asked

" yeah sweetie" Kim replied

" i love you" jack said

kim smiled

" i love you too"

jack smiled

"im actually happy i went out tonight" jack said

" yeah im glad you went out tonight too"

they kissed and fell asleep in eachother arms

* * *

**tell me what you guys think was it bad, good or ok. this is also my first smut too :p bye**


	3. Chappie 3

**hey it's me with chapter 3 im really glad that you guys like my story so far that really means alot to me. anyway. enjoy**

* * *

Kim's Pov

OMFG last night was so amazing. Jack really knows how to give me a good time. i love jack with every bit of my heart and i know it probably seems sudden but i want him to propose to me. i mean we've been boyfriend and girlfriend for 4 years and i feel like that we might actually have a future together. just thinking about it is making me smile. anyway im not gonna rush i'll just wait until he's ready. well i should probably wake him up

"jack sweetie wake up" kim said sweetly

"hey beautiful" jack said

"last night was amazing" kim smiled

"hell yeah it was" jack winked

"anyway's i should probably get going my parents are probably wondering where i am" Kim said in her sad voice

"hey you don't have to go so early " jack said

"i know but i was supposed to be home hours ago"

"wait kim ur 19 why do u still have a curfew"

"idk that's just how my parents are god im working so hard to buy a house"

Jack's pov

now would be a good time to ask her but we're naked and i want the time to be perfect gosh she's so beautiful i can't wait to make her mine forever.

"ok well do u need a ride home" jack asked

"yeah that would be nice" she replied

"ok" jack said

Jack and Kim both on their clothes and went downstairs. Jack grabbed his car keys and went out the door with kim. Jack opened the car door for kim .

"ladies first "jack said

"aww such a gentleman that deserves a kiss" kim said

"well yay" said jack

they both kiss passionately

jack then gets in the car and starts to drive to kim's house. when they are there

"hey kim" jack asked

"yes jack" kim replied

"come by my house tonight it's a surprise" jack said

"ok baby" kim said as she got out

" ok bye babe" jack exclaimed

"bye sweetie " kim said

they both kiss goodbye

**sorry this is short i gotta catch up on summer homework i mean what the hell why do u have to do homework on summer vacation that's bull shit. excuse my language im just pissed i'll probably make a chapter later on today. ok bye**


	4. Chappie 4

**hey sorry if i didn't upload chapter 4 yesterday like i said i would. lot's of homework. im sorry but i really care about my grades. yep im nerd and proud of it. anyway chapter 4 enjoy :)**

* * *

Jack's pov

ok let's see if i have everything. candles check, wine check, ring... omg where is the ring this is bad this is very bad no wait scratch that it's right here. woo that was close. anyway everything is set when i ask kim THE QUESTION. wait i heard knocking it's her. i ran to the door and fixed my hair alittle bit then open it.

"hey kim" jack said

"hey what did you do to the place" kim looked shocked

"well i wanted it to be very nice for the surprise" jack said

"well what's the surprise" Kim was hoping to find out

" well it's a surprise i can't tell you ur gonna have to wait" jack exclaimed

"ok i guess" kim said

"until then i just want us to spend time together" jack said

"ok well what do u want to do" kim asked

"wanna watch a movie" jack asked

"ok baby" kim said

" well what do u want to watch" jack asked

" let's watch the hunger games" kim replied

"anything for u" jack exclaimed

jack took out the movie and put it in

jack and kim cuddle up on the couch and watch the movie.

while they were watching the movie they were making out. jack deepened the kiss and kim entered her tongue and so did jack. jack starts to kiss kim's neck . kim let's out a small moan. jack then slides his hand up kim's shirt while kissing her neck. jack was pinching and rolling kim's nipple. kim even more. jack feels that kim is wet.

" ur wet already" jack smirked

"what i can't help it ur just so damn hot"kim smiled

"u are too" jack replied

"so what was this my surprise" kim said

" actually no" jack said

"aww come on plzz tell me" kim begged

"after the movie you'll find out" jack said

"fine" kim replied

the was 10 seconds of awkward silence

"wanna make out again" jack teased

" hell yeah" kim shouted

they make out the rest of the movie

after the movie

"ok now are you going to tell me the surprise" kim exclaimed

"ok yes " jack said

"yay" kim shouted

Jack smiled

"ok kim i have a serious question" jack said

"ok" kim said

" kim i've been meaning to ask u will u move in with me" jack said nervous

" yes i will move in with u" kim said

" YES! " jack yelled

" so jack is there anything else u wanna u know ask me" kim asked

"actually yes there is" jack said

Jack kneeled down on one knee with a little black box in his hand

"kim the first time i ever met u i thought u were the most beautiful girl in the world"

FLASHBACK

kim was walking into the cafeteria with an apple in her hand intill it fell but... the new kid jack caught it with his super ninja reflexes.

"alright that was almost cool im kim"

"im jack im new"

"yeah i could tell u still have that new guy smell"

they both and look into eachother's eyes

" well i'll see you around kim "

"yeah maybe u will"

END OF FLASHBACK

"and u still are till this very day"

kim is starting to tear up

"and still i remember when we went on our first date as boyfriend and girlfriend"

FLASHBACK

"here jack this is for u" kim said

kim gave him a j+k bracelet

"i had to hike up a mountain just to bury ur corsage " jack replied

" ueah and i had to pretend to be jerry's clingy girlfriend" kim says

they both laugh

" all this just so we can go on a date" kim said

" u know what your worth it" jack smiled

and so did kim

END OF FLASHBACK

"kim these past 4 years have been the best years of my life and i love you with all my heart u are an amazing girl and i want to spend the rest the rest of my life with you "

kim is starting to cry

"so Kimberly Anne Crawford will u marry me" jack asked

kim nodded

"YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES" kim started crying

jack put the ring on kim's finger and kissed her

" i love you so much kim and nothing's ever change that" Jack said

" i love you too jack"

they very passionately

* * *

**aww i think this is the best chapter i've updated anyway tell me what you think**


	5. Authors note

**hi guys sorry not a chapter I just wanted to thank you guys and just for that im going to write a story called everlasting love with Rogan coming this august 12. :) don't worry i'll still continue never let go anyway plzz don't hate if i didn't post kinda have writers block. anyone got any ideas plzz post some. and no rushing into things. bye**


	6. Chappie 5

**hey dani here sorry for the wait huge case of writers block. anyways im back with chapter 5 i think. enjoy**

* * *

kim's pov

OMG i can't believe that jack proposed to me i've been waiting for this moment to happen. i gotta tell my parents. but they might be alittle devastated that im moving out of the house to live with my fiancè. god i love jack so much were finally gonna have a future together. im so excited.

"babe" jack said

kim is just daydreaming about the future.

"baby ur phone is ringing" jack told kim

"huh oh" kim replied

kim picked up her phone and answered.

"hello" she asked

"KIM where have you been we missed u at the club" grace asked

"oh i was with Jack" kim replied

" let me guess u two we're probably fucking eachother" grace said

" psh.. what we we're not"

"yes u were u two couldn't keep ur hands off of eachother" grace smirked

" ok fine we were" Kim retorted

"see now was that hard all u had to do was tell the truth" grace laughed

"oh haha very funny" kim said sarcastically

"anyway what's up " grace asked

"well guess what happened tonight" kim said excited

"what happened" grace asked

"Jack asked me to marry him" kim said

grace screams through the phone

"aww im so happy for you guys"

"aww thanks grace"

"should i tell the rest of the girls " grace asked

"no i think it's best if i do it" kim replied

"okay have u told ur parents" grace wanted to know

"no but i will soon" kim said

"ok be careful u know how strict ur parents are" grace said

"hey those are my parents ur talking about" kim said

"whatever anyway talk to u later" grace sais

"ok bye" kim said

they both hung up. kim went back with jack **(A/N hey that rhymes) **

"hey im back" kim said to jack

"yay so what do u want to do now" jack said

"well we could...

kim sits on jack's lap

"u know" kim starts unbuttoning his shirt

" fool around a bit " kim teased

""maybe" jack smirked

kim starts to kiss jack's neck. jack's member starts to get hard. kim apparently feels it

" ur friend is trying to say hi again " Kim smirked

" yup and so am i " jack teased

Jack starts to kiss kim and enters his tongue into her mouth. kim does the same. jack starts to kiss her neck

"god jack i want u to fuck me on this very couch" kim demanded

"ok kim whatever u say" jack said

jack starts to remove kim's top then starts to kiss all her sensitive spots.

"aww fuck jack" moaned kim

"god u sound so sexy when u moan" jack said

kim blushes

jack removed kim's shorts and feels that she is soaked

" ur wet baby want me to fix that" just said huskily

" please jack"

jack went up and unclasp kim's bra and revealed her perky C-cup size breasts .

he sucked her left nipple while playing with the other one.

"ooh jack yes" Kim moaned

jack then bites it which made kim moan even louder

"aww fuck jack"

Jack smiles. he stops and starts to remove her panties. he then plays with kim's clit.

"aww jack fuck" kim moaned with pleasure

jack starts to lick her pussy and Kim moans loud. Jack adds a finger and Kim moans again

"god jack i love you so much" kim moaned

" i love you too" jack replied

jack adds another finger .

" jack i-im g-goona cum"

"come cum for daddy" jack said

kim cummed into jack's fingers. jack licked

" u still taste sweet as ever" jack teased

"yeah now i wanna see if u still taste good".

kim then flips over and starts to unbuckle his pants. and when she does she sees a big tent in jack's boxers. kim starts to touch his erection

"fuuck kim" jack moaned

kim smirks and pulled down his boxers and sees that his dick grew 2 more inches so now it's "12 inches.

"damn ur dick grew fast" kim said

"woah ur right" jack said

kim pumped his cock really

" god damn kim what are you trying to do me" Jack moaned

"trying to give you the time of your life" kim said

"u already did" jack said

kim smirked and starts sucking his cock up and down

"aww shit kim don't stop"Jack said

kim then starts to deep throat him while playing with his balls. Jack cums into kim's mouth. kim swallows it. kim layed on the couch and jack was ontop. Jack enters kim and starts to go fast.

"aww fuck jack faster "

jack starts to go more fast

"AWW YES JACK FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF ME **(A/N im sorry i had to put that in there XD) **

jack goes alot faster hitting her g-spot

"god kim ur so fucking tight"

"ur so fucking big" Kim moaned

"touche" he retorted

Jack goes more fast

"JACK BABY IM G-GONNA CUM" kim yelled

"ME TOO"

jack goes alot faster then that's when they both cummed.

"god i love you so much jack idk what i would do without u" kim said

" i love you too kimmy ".

"jack" kim asked

"yeah"

"**Don't Ever Leave Me**" kim asked

"of course i'd never do that i love you" jack said

kim smiled and kissed him

* * *

**as u can see i changed the title. i changed it cuz i thought it wouldn't really go with the moral of the story. anyway hope you enjoyed chapter 5**


	7. Chappie 6

**hey dani here sorry I haven't posted in a while went to puerto rico for a month. Spending time wit the family yeah I kno I'm nice like that :) anyway here is chapter 6 I think.**

* * *

Kims pov

OMFG last night was so fucking amazing. Man I swear jack knows how to please me more than I can please him. God he is so sexy I love him with all my heart I don't know what I would do without him in my life. i can't believe I am going to call him my husband soon. God I'm so excited. Aww he looks so cute sleeping too bad I have to wake him up.

end of pov

kim quietly got up from the couch then grabbed her underwear and slowly put them on. As soon as she was done she went next to jacks ear and whispered softly "jack wake up". He still didn't wake up but Kim had got an idea.

she cleared her throat then went by jack's ear and then shouted "JACK WAKE UP!" She shouted as loud as she could. Jack immediatley shot up and saw a laughing quarter naked Kim next to him. "Wow I didn't think they could hear u all the way from CHINA!" jack screamed at Kim. Kim was laughing hystrically.

"I'm sorry it's just that... Ohh come on I had to do it. Kim laughed so hard to he floor. Jack rubbed his left ear now it was killing him. "yeah well thanks to ur obnoxious screaming my ear is now hurting... Oww" jack told kim. Kim started to feel bad. " how bad does it hurt" she asked very concerned. Jack sighed and then said "not that bad but it will probably get better" he replied.

kim felt kinda bad she wanted to make it up to him. she sat on his lap and said "im sorry baby... Is there anyway for me to make it up to u. she seductecly. Kim wasn't wearing a bra just panties. So u could she her C-cup tits. Jack's eyes immediately darted at her chest. " well there is one way u can make it up to me" he whispered In her ear. Kim bit her lip.

Jack started kissing her neck softly leaving as many love bites as he possibly can. Kim is moaning which is causing jack to get a hard on. He cupped both of her breasts and started to play with them. "Aww fuck jack don't stop" Kim moaned. Jack brushed both of his thumbs on her nipples. Kim bites her lip. "Ooh yeah I love it when you play with my titties" she moaned. Jack smiled and said "Do u like it when I suck on them" he sucked on them which made Kim wet. Kim nodded and said " uh huh"

jack smiled. "do u like it when I pinch on them" he pinched both her nipples hard which made her moan more. "Ooh yes" she replied. Jack began to smirk he really liked pleasing his fiańce. "Do u really like it when I bite them " he said biting on her nipples as hard as he could . Moaned even more "Oh god yes I love that even more". She moaned as softly as she could.

jack started feeling down her slit. She was soaked. This made jack even harder. He started massaging her clit with his fingers. Kim is moaning with ecstasy "aww fuck jack finger me" she pleaded. jack followed her command and added 2 fingers inside her. Jack was going was really fast which made Kim moan a lot. "Ooh jack yes uhh I'm gonna cum" she screamed. He went deeper and faster inside her pussy until she cummed.

they started making out fiercely and roughly each added both their tongues in eachother mouth. kim pulled away and looked at jack's cock hungrily. she grasped it then started to pump it. Jack moaned loudly "fuck Kim" Kim licked the tip of his cock and her tongue starts swishing around the top. "god stop teasing kim" he said. Kim finally budged and and started going in deeper. Jack grunts. Kim goes about 4 more inches into her mouth. He is now moaning alot "aww Kim I'm gonna cum" jack moaned. she went deeper until he cummed. She licked it all up. "Aww jack I want u inside me right now" she moaned "ok baby" he said softly. He lined up his dick and then slowly entered her. He started going into a normal pace. "Aww jack fuck me faster" she pleaded

jack went as fast as he can."god Kim u r so beautiful " he moaned. Kim moaned as loud as ever " god jack I love you.. NOW GO FASTER Kim shouted . Jack went even more faster. "God damn Kim ur so tight" he moaned while pounding inside of her. Kim was moaning so loud. "Aww baby I think I'm going to cum". Kim moaned so loud. Jack went as much more faster. "me too wait for me" jack moaned. He kept going until they both cummed. Jack and Kim laid on the floor exhausted as all hell. They were out of breath panting.

jack and Kim looked at eachother and smiled. they were staring at eachother until they heard the door open. " hey jack I forgot my Jordan's here can I get...WOAH WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE" jerry shouted so loud that some of the neighbors told him to shut up. Jack and Kim covered their selves."Jerry what the hell r u doing here" jack shouted. " I came to get my Jordan's that u borrowed". Jerry said just standing there scarred. jack and Kim looked at eachother embarrased.

"U know what I will just come back another time" jerry replied nervously while running outside the door. "What the fuck just happened jack" Kim asked while getting up to grab her clothes. "idk" jack said while getting up putting on his boxers. "But trust me it won't happen again". He promised while putting on his clothes. Kim smiled and said " good... but wait u don't think jerry would tell anyone right? She asked confusedly while putting on her clothes. "no he wouldn't even try " he said trying to sound tough. Kim laughed "yeah ok whatever" she smirked

* * *

3 hours later

jack and Kim were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Jack had his arm around Kim and Kim had her head laid on his shoulder. Both of them were bored out of their mind. "Jack baby I'm bored" Kim said glumly. Jack sighed and looked at Kim "yeah me too". He replied while turning the tv off. jack and Kim just sat there with nothing to do Until kim hatched an idea. "oh I know what we can do " she said so excited. Jack shot a look at her "what" he asked concerned. "can we go shopping" she asked nicely. Jack sighed and said "ok whatever u want baby" he said lovingly.

jack gets up and grabs his jacket and keys While Kim is freshening up. Before u know it they left out the house.

at the mall

jack and Kim are walking around the mall having a good time. kim and jack stop by a bench and sat on it. "Babe I'm going to forever 21" Kim said letting go of his hand. Jack also got up and said to Kim " ok I'm going with you". Kim shot a look at him. "Uhmm why r u coming with me". She asked confused. Jack grabbed Kim's hand again and said " because I don't want u in there by yourself" he said. Kim got mad and yanked her hand of his hand." oh what's that supposed to mean" she asked raising her voice and eyebrow. " look I just want to protect u and prevent u from getting hurt and snatched" he said calmly putting his hand on her shoulder. "are u trying to say that I can't protect myself" she yelled. Jack sighed and said " no I'm not saying that im just saying u need someone to protect u" he replied. Kim flared her nostrils and shouted " oh so now ur saying that I'm not strong enough to protect myself" she asked. Jack just remained silent.

"that is highly offensive to me just becuz I'm a gurl doesnt mean I can't protect myself" she said to jack. " u make me feel like I'm not strong enough to achieve anything" she also said. Jack felt upset he didn't want Kim to think of him like that. "Kim is that how u really feel" he asked calmly. She nodded. "kim don't ever think that about yourself u r the most strongest and most bravest girl I have ever known never think different" he said nicely. Kim felt better. "I'm sorry baby can u forgive me" he asked her while going for a hug. She smiled and said " absolutely " she smiled Giving him a hug.

"u can go to the store by yourself now ok just be careful" he said very serious she found it sweet that he cared for her safety kinda. "ok" kim said while walking into the store. Kim went inside the store to find some cute clothes to wear. She wanted to find a black flowy dress she went to the stock and they only had 1 left. She walked over to the shelf and tried to grab the dress until she felt someone else's hand on it. "excuse me but I'm buying this dress" mystery girl answered. Kim turned around and had a shock expression on her face. "DONNA TOBIN" she shouted. Donna looked at Kim and shot her a look. "Kim Crawford so nice to see u again" donna fake smiled. Kim rolled her eyes. "What r u doing here" Kim asked shocked "I'm here looking for a dress to wear for a party what r u doing here" she snarled at the blonde haired girl. "I'm here shopping with my fiancé" she snarled back at her. Donna was shocked to hear that she is getting married. "wow I never thought that the AMAZING Kim Crawford would get married." She replied. Kim just rolled her eyes. "anyway who is this "lucky" guy." Donna asked. Kim was about to answer until jack came running inside the store. "Hey sweetness did u find that dress u been dying for. He asked while kissing her cheek. Donna just couldn't believe her eyes. Her first love/ex boyfriend was engaged to her enemy. "Wait hold on jack is your fiance". Donna asked concerned. "Yup were getting married next month." She carried on. Jack saw the look on donna's face she was upset. "Hey donna hows it going" he asked nicely while taking out his hand. Donna sighed and told the brunette "thing have been great" she smiled. Kim looked at the both of them Crazy. "Yeah we should get going if we are gonna catch the movie". Kim bugged to jack. "Yeah ur right it was nice seeing u again Donna" he said while leaving out the door.

* * *

At the house

jacks pov

man ever since that incident in the mall I couldn't get Donna out my head. I mean I thought I was never gonna see her again. After all she was there was there for me when I was upset. And I also remember the time me and her well "did it" I wanted to regret it but some part of me was saying I accomplished something. Wait what am I saying Kim is the one I love and will make love to . Why do u think I proposed to her. I'm telling u this is not a mistake... Right ?

* * *

**hey that's it for this Chapter. I tried to make it as long as I can and if it's not long enough then screw it it took me days to finish it. Anyways thank you my lovelies :)**


End file.
